7.62x54mmR
The 7.62x54mmR is a rimmed rifle cartridge developed by the Russian empire and was introduced a a service cartridge in 1891. Originally designed for the bolt-action Mosin Nagant rifle, it was used during the late Tsarist era and throughout the Soviet period to the present day. The cartridge remains one fo the few standard issue rimmed cartridges still in military use and has the longest service life of all military issued cartridges in the world. The American Winchester Model 1895 was also chambered for this cartridge per a contract with the Russian government. The 7.62x54mmR is still in use by the Russian military in the Dragunov and other sniper rifles, as well as some modern machineguns like the PK machine gun. The round has erroneously come to be known as the "7.62mm Russian", but, according to new standards, the "R" in the modern official C.I.P. designation (7.62x54R) stands for Rimmed, in line with standard C.I.P. designation. The name is sometimes confused wit the "7.62 Soviet" round, which refers to the 7.62x39mm cartridge used in the SKS and AK-47 rifles. __FORCETOC__ Background The 7.62x54mmR is the oldest cartridge still in regular combat service with several major armed forces in the world. In 2011 the cartridge reached the 120 years in service mark. The 7.62x54mmR is currently (Sept. 2012) mainly used in sniper rifles like the Dragunov SVD and machine guns like the PKM. The ballistic performance is similar with the .308 Winchester/7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. The .30-06 Springfield cartridge (7.62x63 mm) with its higher service pressure and case capacity outperforms the 7.62x54mmR, especially when same length test barrels are used in this comparison. Even when comparing a 24 inch barrel .30-06 Springfield to a 28 inch barrel 7.62x54mmR, the Russian round still is more in line with the .308 Winchester, but a handful of modern loads of the 7.62x54mmR nearly reach the .30-06's power. Because of performance near the iconic American .30-06 cartridge, a similarly rich military and historic heritage and amazing longevity, the 7.62x54mmR is nicknamed the "Russian 30-06" by some. It is also one of the few ( along with the .22 Hornet, .30-30 Winchester and .303 British) bottlenecked, rimmed centerfire rifle cartridges still in common use today. Most of the bottleneck rimmed cartridges of the late 1880s and 1890s fell into disuse by the end of the First World War. The 7.62x54mmR originally had a 13.7 g (210 grain) "Jager" round-nosed full metal jacket (FMJ) bullet. due to experience in the Russi-Japanese War, the projectile was replaced in 1908 by the "L" 9.5 grains (147 gr) spitzer bullet, which basic design has remained standard to the present. Sniper rounds To increase accuracy for the Dragunov SVD, the Soviets developed the 7N1 variant of the cartridge in 1966. The 7N1 was developed by V.M. Sabelnikov, P.P. Sazonov and V.M. Dvorianinov. It used match-grade extruded powder instead of the coarser ball propellant and had a 9.8 g (151.2gr) boat-tailed FMJ jacketed projectile with an air pocket, a steel core and a lead knocker in the base for maximum terminal effect. Produced by "Factory 188", cartridges are only head-stamped with the number "188" and the year of maufacture. It came packaged 20 loose rounds to a paper packet, 22 packets to a metal "spam" tin, and two tins per wooden case for a total of 880 rounds. The individual paper packets, hermetically sealed metal 'spam' cans, and wooden shipping crates were all distinctly marked Snaiperskie ("Sniper") in Cyrillic. Even the wax wrapping paper for the paper boxes were covered in red text to make sure it wasn't misused. As body armor saw increasing use in militaries the 7N1 was replaced in 1999 by the 7N14 special load developed for the SVD. The 7N14 round is loaded with a 9.8 g (151.2gr) projectile containing a sharp hardened steel penetrator to improve penetration which is fired with a muzzle velocity of 830 m/s. Cartridge Dimensions The 7.62x54mmR has 4.16 ml cartridge case capacity. The pronounced tapering exterior shape of the case was desinged to promote reliable case feeding and extraction in bolt action rifles and machineguns alike, under challenging conditions. Although the design did not help improve reliability, the cartridge's shape remains the same to the present day. According to the official C.I.P. guidelines the 7.62x54mmR case can handle up to 390 MPa piezo pressure. In C.I.P. regulated countries every rifle cartridge combo must be proofed at 125% of this maximum C.I.P pressure to certify sales to consumers. Performance The attainable muzzle velocities and muzzle energies of the 7.62x54mmR are comparable with the .308 Winchester. The spitzer bullets used in the military variants have a particularly elongated shape which results in a favorable ballistic coefficient, contributing to an adequate long range performance and energy retention. When used with modern hunting bullets, the 7.62x54mmR is capable of taking game in the medium- to large-sized class. In Russia the 7.62x54mmR is commonly used for hunting purposes mostly in sporterized Mosin Nagant rifles and civil Dragunov variants. The chambering is also used for protection against dangerous game like brown and polar bears. Basic specifications of 21st century Russian service loads The 7.62x54mmR rounds in use with the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation are designed for machineguns and sniper rifles. As per 2003 there were several variants of the 7.62x54mmR ronds produced for various purposes. All use clad metal as case material. 57-N-323S: A conventional steel-core bullet is designed to engage personnel and weapons systems. The tip has no distinguishing color. It can penetrate a 6 mm thich St3 steel plate at 520 m. 7N13: An enhanced penetration bullet is designed to kill personnel wearing body armor. The bullet features a heat strengthened core. The tip is uncolored. A sealing lacquer belt on the mouth of the case is red-colored. It can penetrate a 6 mm thick steel plate at 660 m. 7T2: With the T-46 tracer bullet is designed for fire adjustment and target designation. The bullet has a green tip and the tracer burns for 3 seconds. 7BZ-3: With the B-32 armor piercing/incendiary is designed to defeat light armored targets. The bullet has a black-red tip. 7N1: A sniper round designed to kill single targets from a sniper rifle. The tip is uncolored. Availability 7.62x54mmR is widely available both as military surplus and new production, but less so for match-grade rounds. Most surplus amunition is steel-cased and uses Berdan primers, which effectively hinders its use for handloading. However, with the increased popularity of surplus Eastern-bloc Mosin Nagant rifles in the United States, Boxer primed ammunition and unfired cases are increasingly available; these cases take large rifle primers. Cartridge derivatives The 6.5x54mmR cartridge used in many Vostok brand target rifles in the late 1960s and 1970s is a necked down version of the 7.62x54mmR. Alternative Names *7.62 Russian *7.62 Mosin-Nagant *7.62 Dragunov *7.62x54R *Rimmed Russian Category:Soviet Military Category:Weapons Category:Soviet Army